Tales for No One in Particular: The Twilight 25, Round 8
by bigblueboat
Summary: 25 disconnected short stories (300-500 words) inspired by The Twilight 25 Round 8 photo prompts. Anything goes, and most won't be Edward/Bella.
1. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #25

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Jasper, Maria, Alice

Rating: T

Word Count: 485 according to MS Word

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Lots of people backpack across Europe after high school. I wanted to see what all the hype was about.

I started with the normal touristy cities: Paris, Geneva, Milan, Vienna, Budapest. From Hungary I headed into Romania. Who wouldn't want to check out the birthplace of vampires and werewolf folklore? That is where things fell apart. I was wandering through the halls at the Museum of Romanian Peasants when I literally stumbled over a woman. She was crouched down, examining some stitching on a gown. I had my head up, trying to find a way down to the basement to explore the Communist-era items.

We both ended up apologizing profusely to each other. She tagged along with me to the basement, happy to help translate for me.

The next week, she played tour guide, showing me the nooks and crannies of the cities she grew up in and loved. The last night we were together, the night before she was supposed to accompany me to Moldova, we got drunk. I awoke the next morning with a killer hangover and a single bag to my name. My camera, computer and wallet—that contained my money—long gone.

The paranoia instilled in me by my best friend seemed to come in luck. My passport and ticket home out of Paris remained hidden in a hidden pocket of my jacket.

Here I am stuck in Romania, only able to speak about a hundred words, without a means to get back to France, let alone into a country where I can easily call someone to send me a valid Eurorail Pass to get me back home.

As I wander along the train tracks, I notice most people are out in the fields, cutting the dried hay, songs floating over the fields. Some give me odd looks, others ignore me completely. At least the weather is mild compared to the Texas summers back home. It's been three days since I had anything to eat. I'm tempted to ask for food in exchange for a day's work in the field.

The choice is taken out of my hands when a tall man waves me over.

"You okay? Lost?"

How do I explain in my limited Romanian what happened? How I was just a stupid shit to fall for the big eyes and curves of a woman? I give up and start ranting in English, not like this guy is going to understand anyway. I'm cut off shortly after I start by a bellowing laugh.

"I talk bad but understand. Come. Eat. Work today. We figure it out night. Get you home."

Eight hours in the field is harder than it looks. I drag my feet behind the man into his home. I'm about to collapse into a spent heap on the rug when a tinkling laugh from the table distracts me. Her short, spiked hair and bright eyes call to me.


	2. Prompt 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #17

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Edward, Alice, Tanya

Rating: T

Word Count: 500 via GDocs

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I needed a summer job, but who in their right mind would hire a 16 year old to do something that doesn't require asking the customer if they would like fries with that? I did _not_ want to smell of fast food all summer, especially not for a measly nine bucks and change an hour. I don't understand how some people put up with that shit.

Here I am instead, stuck in a skating rink, staring at little kids skating circles around anything I've ever managed. Most days aren't horrible. None of the other teens in the area bother to come in, ever. I get to daydream and read during the lulls, and I only have to interact with others when I'm collecting their money and telling them when the current free-skating period is over.

It was perfect for me until Emmett called in sick. We all know he's only taking advantage of Rose's parents being away for the weekend. Not that I blame him. I'm just the one who's now stuck dealing with the stinking, quite literally, rental skates. The bitchy manager, who is now stuck on the floor with the rest of us lowly workers, refuses to do anything but the cashier job.

Thus my current predicament. There is a freak heat wave happening. The skating rink is one of the few places with air conditioning; every person I know has decided to invade my summer hideout.

I see a large group of my classmates shoving and joking with each other over by the small cafe. I already know most won't even bother acknowledging my presence. Before I let the sight of them get to me, I sigh and bury my head back in my book. Without finishing even the first paragraph, someone interrupts my escape. I can't wait to see which catty peer has decided to throw the first punch.

Green eyes. I've never seen eyes like that around school or anywhere in town. Two sets of them. This isn't a tourist town. Where the hell are these two from?

"Can we get a women's size five and men's size ten?"

I stand still. I heard him. I know I'm supposed to pull the skates, yet my feet refuse to move and my eyes won't look away. A nasal giggle cause my gaze to slide. A manicured hand wraps around the guy's arm.

"What's taking so long Smelly Belly? The skates are kept in order by size. Even a monkey can figure it out."

My shoulders hunch forward protectively, eyes dropping to the counter. I mumble an apology as I turn to search for the right boots.

"Tanya, give her a break. It's obviously crowded today. At least she's spending her time doing something other than shopping or getting high."

I hand the girl who defended me her skates first, giving her a genuine smile in thanks.

I'm about to hand off the other shoes when she says, "Ignore my cousin. It'll make life easier. Trust me."

* * *

**Big thanks to Sri and Tinsley Warren for looking this over for me.**


	3. Prompt 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #10

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Seth

Rating: T

Word Count: 395

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Tissue warning!

* * *

I remember we took a trip to Disneyland when I was younger. It's one of the best memories of my life. My siblings were cooperating, not picking on me or each other. The leukemia treatments seemed to be working, and I was having a rare day full of energy.

We stopped at the well, the one to the right of the castle that one of the princesses sings by—I never could keep the princesses straight. I got two coins to throw in it. That was a big deal. Dad never trusted me with money, doesn't even now.

Mum crouched down behind me, making sure I was steady on my toes while I reached up. She stopped me just before I threw the first coin in. "Make sure you make a wish when you throw it. If you focus really hard and want it badly enough, it will come true."

It's been three years since I made those wishes. Neither has come true yet. I can feel it in my joints and bones that the first wish didn't come true, the new random bruising just confirms it. Now I'm doubting I'll have the strength or time for the second one.

These four walls filled with machines and a bed with buttons that help me move, they are all I've seen for the last six months. The nurses who used to disobey the doctors in the beginning and sneak me some real sun are now giving me sad looks and shake their heads when I ask. The doctors say no more outside time.

Leah and Bella aren't even allowed to visit anymore. Something about limiting the number of germs I'm exposed to. Next they are going to take away my Gameboy. What am I supposed to do then? I already know there are 74 tiles on my ceiling. How am I supposed to make a friend, a lasting one, one who won't die or get better and not look back when the only people I see have white coats or scrubs on?

After the doctors talked to me, I saw them whispering with my parents. Mum started to cry. In all the time I can remember, the only other time cried was when they said the leukemia was in remission. I will never see the age of ten or have a true friend.

Wishing wells are stupid.

* * *

Big thanks to Bella Med for taking a look at this for me.


	4. Prompt 03

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 03

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Alice

Rating: T

Word Count: 407 via gdocs

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

It used to be you and me lying on this street together. You on your side of the street and me on mine. We'd stare at the clouds and invent ways to get to them, the next one more outlandish than the last.

That was years ago. Giggles and shoes and secrets were passed over these twin yellow lines, knowing they wouldn't be farther than the house across the street.

It was a time when nobody else mattered, unless old Mr. Banner was driving his old clunker down our road, forcing us to quickly choose a side to take refuge on. (His grumblings about us playing in the street were one of the few things that could be heard over our laughter.) A time when we got in trouble for not knowing which shirt was originally yours and which was mine. I liked having twice as many clothes to choose from. Punishments weren't as harsh with you stuck beside me in time out.

This is now. Now you drive off in his car, not even sparing a glance in my general direction. I lie here alone, staring up at the cloudless sky, and wonder if we are ever going to return to a time when I would talk and you would listen.

I close my eyes and wish to hear your whispers in my ear, whispers that have been gone since you realized other people had opinions, opinions that you gave more weight to than your own experience. Not that we'd be able to share clothes anymore, but it would be nice to have someone to go shopping with every once in a while or say, "Wow, that blouse compliments that skirt nicely." Instead, I stare at the mirror, waiting for another head to appear over my shoulder that never arrives. When I sit and read a magazine on the floor in front of the couch like we used to do, I still wait for the twin echos of laughter and snorts to come from you. Instead silence surrounds me, and the floor grows more uncomfortable with each passing minute. But the idea of moving up to the couch means I've given up on you coming back to join me.

So I occupy both lines in the middle of the street, making sure to keep your part just as warm as mine, awaiting the day you realize that you miss me as much as I miss you.

* * *

Big thanks to Tiramisue84 and Lellabeth for looking this over for me.


	5. Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 24

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Esme/Carlise/Rosalie

Rating: T

Word Count: 434

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I see her sometimes staring off into the setting sun, the ripples of water splashing against her ankles, as she is now. Her eyes are glazed over, thoughts a thousand miles away and many years in the past. The first handful of times I spotted her in a similar stance, I took hours out of my day, trying to help her move on, let her demons rest. We spoke. I let her throw things, tear down trees, rip apart anything in sight. Nothing helped. The shadows hidden in her eyes remained.

As the years went by, I realized there is nothing I could do to help her get past her memories. I'm still not sure which left deeper scars, her last husband or the loss of her son. I try to provide more uplifting memories, ones that can replace those that branded her psyche, but I don't think my attempts or the passing time have helped. I know the physical reminders were eliminated with the change; every time she lets me, I make sure of it. I continue my search by leafing through the latest psychology books, trying to find the answer, but always come up empty. So I sit here, staring out the back doors at her standing in the water.

Rosalie has grown out of her newborn stage, yet I see the same glassy look in her eyes when she believes she is alone. She hasn't figured out that I like to make rounds a few times each night in my own home. I need to for my own sanity. The idea of Esme trying to take her life again frightens me and forces me to continue with the useless habit. I know that neither Rose or Esme are suicidal, but I can't remove the image of my wife's body in the morgue from flashing before my eyes everytime I try not to check in on everyone.

The image in front of me changes. Another pair of feet enter the stream. Rosalie doesn't touch Esme or even acknowledges her presence. Two minutes pass before more than the stream and leaves on the trees move. Esme's shoulders lower. She slowly removes her left hand from her skirt pocket and reaches for Rose's.

How can this women get to my wife just by standing there? No words are shared. No gestures are made. Yet, I see their connection as brightly as the setting sun.

Maybe if I had some idea of what it was like to live through that kind of pain, I might have a better idea on how to help her, them.

* * *

Big thanks to Tiramisue84 for hand holding on this one.


	6. Prompt 01

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 01

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Rose/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 470

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

After a long week with the grandparents, Bella and I were desperate to get home. My own bed was screaming for me to return from two states away. And we were so close to making the drive in a single day. Stupid freak snow storm on Mount Shasta just had to screw with the end of Spring break.

I guess I shouldn't complain too loudly. It does mean we can extend our vacation a bit longer, but being stuck in a car with Bella in the snow on the side of a road is not ideal. I forgot how loudly she talks in her sleep. And the only way to stay warm is to huddle with her in the back seat. At least with the extra seats removed, the Explorer is almost big enough for me to stretch a bit.

The sun is starting to come through the ice crystals stuck to the windows. I'm afraid to move and look out the windows. We didn't pack enough snacks to be buried on the road in multiple feet of snow. I don't even have chains with me! Snow isn't supposed to fall at the end of April!

And, God, do I need to take a leak. Fucking reusable bottles ain't good to empty into. Where's a plastic one when you need it!

A loud tap on the window causes Bella to jump, her pointy elbow landing millimeters from my junk. I can't stop the grunt from escaping. Another tap, this one with a female voice accompanying it. "Anyone in there? Are you alive?"

Slowly Bella gets up and reaches to open the door. It is barely open a crack before she is shivering again.

"You are in there, good. Let's get you and your SUV moved before the plow reaches us. Do you need anything? I have some coffee in the patrol car." She helps Bella out, shutting the door right in my face, almost taking out my nose. A crooked nose will put a damper on my good looks paying the bills.

I push the door back open. The blond cop and Bella are halfway to the other car by the time my feet hit the snow-covered ground.

"Just ignore the other frozen tourist. No big deal. He will survive on his own." Before I can go on harassing them, the blond turns back, lips pursed and a single eyebrow high on her forehead. Well shit, had I known she looked like that, I would have kept my mouth shut.

"Sorry. Bella here didn't give any signs or mention that there was someone else. Next time I'll remember to check the vehicle for other survivors." She went back to helping Bella get into the back on the cruiser, completely ignoring me.

Well shit. I think I might be in love.

* * *

Big hugs to Tiramisue84!


	7. Prompt 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #23

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: T

Word Count: 462

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I don't know who put the irrational idea in Esme's head that we should plant some fruit trees and donate the food, but when I figure out which imbecile did it, I'm going to dismember them and put them back together again only to dismember them once more. I don't see the point in going onto the roof to pick the remaining fruit either. So what if it is overhanging the roof? It's not like we can't easily scale the tree branches. They are more than capable of holding Alice's weight.

Which reminds me, why am I the lucky soul who is stuck up here? Wouldn't it look better if it were one of the guys rather than me? And who put the trees this close to the house? Someone could have easily planted the trees farther out!

Through the branches I see a couple of kids walking down the block toward me. One little girl with a brown sash skips along, her blond pigtails bouncing with each step. The other girl, decked out in an uncomfortable-looking khaki vest, patiently listens to the little one babble.

They bypass the boarded up house next door—one of the reasons we agreed coming back to this Connecticut home would be all right—and head directly to the ladder propped against the side of the house.

"Hey, lady!" The young one shouts up to me.

I walk to the edge and crouch down. Leaning far enough over to spot her, I open my mouth to respond, but the words get caught in my throat. Huge dimples and bright blue eyes are all I see. She could easily pass for my child with Emmett.

"Wow. You're pretty." The words are whispered. They drift up to me; words that have graced my ears over a hundred times, yet when they come from the mouth of a child they mean more to me than from anyone else. "Whatcha doing up there?"

My mouth imitates a fish in response. The other girl walks into my field of vision. I shake the awkwardness from my bones and reply, "Just getting the last of the fruit off the tree. What are you doing down there?"

"Selling cookies. You want some?"

"Can you tell me about them? What's your favorite?"

She starts to ramble about camping and chocolate. The older girl just rolls her eyes; I'm completely entranced. I slowly make my way down the ladder as she continues on.

The older girl shoves the clipboard and pen at me, her eyes alight with glee. Apparently she can see how much of a sucker I am.

Damn Alice! She knew I'd be the only one to end up purchasing enough cookies to get both girls to all the camping trips this year.

* * *

Thanks to Hummingbirdff and Tiramisue84 for their help with this fluff.


	8. Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 13

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Rosalie

Rating: M

Word Count: 496

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Warning: deals with street harassment.**

* * *

Walking from the bus stop home should never leave anyone feeling this way: heart thumping, clammy neck, shaking too much to slide the key into the deadbolt. And yet, everyday for the past three months since I moved to this neighborhood, that's how I end each work day.

This past week it has been a group of three teenage boys from the reservation.

On Monday it was nothing more than one of them doing crude gestures and the others laughing.

Tuesday, the smallest one—he couldn't be more than fifteen—decided that whistling and commenting on how I should show more leg the next day is appropriate behavior toward a woman twice his age, a stranger on the street.

When did society decide to teach men to objectify women so openly? I was walking home from work, wearing a black power suit! Hell, I was even in flats!

Wednesday I got a reprieve from the teens. It was an almost harmless commute except for the guy on the bike telling me to smile. Like my facial expressions should have any impact on them at all. What if I just found out my aunt has cancer? Or if I just lost my job? Why should I be forced to always have a smile on my face? I see plenty of men scowling as they walk the streets without being told to change their expression. Next time I see one, I'll make sure to tell him how handsome he would be if he'd just learn to smile, only then he'd probably think I was hitting on him.

Don't they realize that if women are only on the street for guys to look at, then it should be similar for women expecting men to only be around for eye candy?

Last night the group was back. Only this time, they had gathered a few more of their friends. They remained mostly silent when I got off the bus. I thought I had avoided any further insults. Two blocks from the bus stop, I noticed them following with some distance behind me, whistling and commenting on what they'd love to do to me once they found out where I lived; I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at duct tape again. I took a detour into a bar to grab some food and hope my friend was bartending and could walk me the rest of the way home after his shift.

The sun is streaming in through the bedroom window. I should have been at work thirty minutes ago. I managed to pick out my outfit for the day, yet I can't bring myself to put anything on. The shaking hasn't stopped since I grabbed my lotion off my nightstand—a large knife placed beside it so I can sleep at night without the fear of not being able to protect myself at night. I've been trying to slow down my breathing.

Maybe I'll call in sick.

* * *

A/N: If you think this doesn't happen often to women and LGBT people around the world, you'd be wrong. Go learn something and support an organization helping those abused: www dot stopstreetharassment dot org

Thanks to Tinsley Warren and Tiramisue84 for looking this over.


	9. Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 21

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 451

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

"'No big deal,' he said. 'No one will find out,' he promised. Look what your dick of a brother caused! A yard full of eight-year-olds are now scarred for life! I'll never be able to show my face at the elementary school again. How am I supposed to stand in front of a classroom with half of them as my students and not stutter and turn red-faced? And their parents? Are they going to go to the Education Board and petition them to get me fired?"

"Bella, calm down. I'm sure most of them will forget about this in a couple of hours once they have cake and ice cream. I'd be more worried about my parents. They warned us if they ever caught us naked in the pool when we weren't on fire, they were going to tan our hides." Alice snickers at me as I pace besides the sliding doors that lead out to the pool, towel wrapped tightly around my dripping body.

"Forget your parents' tanning his hide! I'm going to beat them to it. Where is that menace? I swear I'm going to call off the wedding for this stunt. Then what is he going to tell everyone? I already know your parents are going to pick me over him on this. Ever since I helped Rose give birth—Fuck! Evan saw me naked. Emmett is never going to let this go. He is going to tease me until his teeth fall out and I steal his dentures."

"Bella! Hey, Bella. I'm sure we can easily get Edward back for this. As for the rest, I'm sure we can get Rose to fess up a few things if we want to watch Emmett squirm. He has put her in enough similar situations.

"But why are you getting sidetracked? Revenge is what you should be focusing on. Everyone who has a kid out there knows that Edward is behind this. Just pray he never wants to run for public office."

I stop mid-step and pivot to face Alice. "You have something schemed out, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Just send him a text of your bra next to wet footprints at the edge of the pool. Tell him he has three minutes to join you or you're getting out. We tell everyone to go move their cars a block or two and then hide the kids upstairs. He shows and we let the kids lose, making sure to arm them all with cameras. Simple, easy to achieve, and we can bribe the kids to go along with it."

I march back out the doors armed with my phone and bra, a devilish smile spreading across my face.

* * *

Thanks to Tiramisue84 for reading this over. If you aren't reading her TT25 flashes, you should be!


	10. Prompt 04

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 04

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: K

Word Count: 308

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

It is our last night out as a couple before everything changes. Not that things haven't been changing the last few months. I'm not even limiting it to the house; although the remodel made a huge dent in our savings. The idea of only having one working bathroom with that many people in the house was causing my hair to turn prematurely gray. How I got any work done from the home office during that time is anyone's guess.

Originally, we had planned on spending this weekend in Vegas. Then we got the news that the family was going to descend on us starting next month. And let's face it, the music scene in Vegas isn't what we are interested in. But since our first date was at a concert, it seemed fitting to make our last night out for a while watching musicians deal with a rowdy audience, screaming our hearts out.

Tonight one of the better Sublime cover bands is getting ready to come on stage. The opening band was horrible, either that or I'm getting old. Most of the people here are slowly making their way to the floor. The handful of screaming girls that are here for the opening band have already vacated the prime spots while the bands' crew switch equipment.

We stay in the back, not far from the bar. Pat Downes' voice quiets the crowd. Bella starts bobbing along with the bass. I move closer toward her as the slow beat of "Waiting for my Ruca" vibrates my ribcage. She moves my arm around her, resting my hand on her stomach. "Can you feel it? They seem to like Badfish tonight." I can hear her joy being shouted over the music. The kicks to my hand just emphasize the point.

In three short months, the two of us will become five.

* * *

Lot's of hand holding was needed on this one. Thanks to Bella Med for spotting my typos. Thanks to Tiramisue84 and Tinsley Warren for reading and saying this isn't gibberish.


	11. Prompt 05

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 05

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 480

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

They never saw it coming.

Every detail planned and executed to perfection. Gate code memorized. Keys copied. Layout of the house received—including the hidden cells.

The camera installation went flawlessly.

The audio took a bit more finagling, but every sound inside was captured.

Next the piping was placed inside the heating pipes, hidden and out of the way.

Time. Time was the enemy, both for me and for them.

Staying silent and out of the way—hidden in the shadows. Watching one sleazebag after the next enter and exit the house day after day, thinking they were getting away with it.

We knew they wouldn't make it much longer. The trees were turning and temperatures plummeting faster than we could draft plausible plans.

The first frost of autumn was supposed to strike that night. We had no choice; time was forcing our hands. Clothing be damned and more time to find trustworthy hands are out of the question. We had tonight or all these weeks of planning would be wasted.

Looks like we would have to go with minimal gear to be able to carry the extra weight out ourselves.

The three of us go to the designated spots. Jasper expertly releases the gas, just enough for everyone to pass out, not enough to cause any harm. On the count, jammers are set and cables are cut. Double checking my gas mask and goggles, I use the key and slide inside. Nothing can be heard. I followed the agreed upon route, heading toward the underground cells, carefully tracing every memorized step.

The first cell is empty. The next four are not as lucky. With practiced movements, I pick the locks. Each girl is breathing. I signal to the others. Jasper pulls out the first small one; she looked half starved. Emmett reached for the next one. There was so much blood covering her, I'm glad we didn't wait another day. She might not have made it.

I reach for the third. She was the reason we were there. Her hair matches mine; I pray her smiles still does. I don't want to hand her off to Emmett even though I know he is more capable of carrying two.

Jasper taps his wrist. Two minutes until they will start waking up. The ties and darkness will only slow them down so much.

I pass my sister off and look in the last cell. It's easy to tell she's the girl that landed here earlier today. There is minimal bruising, and she's still wearing street clothing. I carefully place her over my shoulder and make my way out of the hell hole.

Once I make it to the forest line, I remove the mask and sprint toward the awaiting helicopters.

Those scum will rot in hell for what they did. I make sure of it.

An explosion rocks the sleeping forest.

* * *

Thanks to Tiramisue84 for reading this over.


	12. Prompt 06

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #06

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Alice

Rating: T

Word Count: 370

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Castles around the world come in all shapes and sizes. Histories built into every brick and visible on every wall. Some are haunted. Some are in disrepair. Some are on mountain tops; others are on cliff tops. Some even still have working drawbridges and carefully constructed curtain walls.

But all those castles are missing the knights in armor who are willing to slay the dragons and evil witches.

And all those fairy tales that feature castles, mention the princess locked in the highest tower. I wouldn't call myself a princess, nor would this cell constructed around me be considered the highest tower. Most would consider it a dungeon. The scars of previous tenants can still be seen on the walls and floors. Marks or scratches left to remind themselves that they really did exist.

I don't have that dilemma. I know I exist. I can use my senses and taste the world around me. I just happen to see things differently. When I was younger they called it a vivid imagination. Now they say I'm mentally unstable. Well, which is it? Why does it have to be anything? Can't I just be me?

The labels are just that, labels—completely arbitrary to the person giving them to you and can be traded or exchanged by asking a second person.

I'd say it was the isolation that was driving me insane, but they check in every 15 minutes thinking I'm likely to hang myself with the nonexistent blankets, sheets or even clothing. I think that is the most humiliating part, the number of complete strangers who get to view me locked in a room naked.

I'm still not sure why I'm here. I didn't break any laws or act out in public. Or maybe I did and the 'treatments' have erased that, too. I wish they would remove the memories of what it was like on the other side of this cell instead. Maybe then I could stop dreaming of kings and castles and knights who don't know where I'm trapped.

Perhaps the dragon will eat me in the end of this tale. Or maybe the queen will win. Either way, there is no happily ever after that I can

* * *

All mistakes in this one are mine.


	13. Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 22

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Rosalie

Rating: T

Word Count: 444

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

_Take the road less traveled_, he said. _See where it takes you._

Here! Here is where it has taken me! The side of the road next to a broken truck, no phone signal, and no other cars in either direction for the past two hours. And let's not forget the setting sun. In one direction there is nothing but trees, darkness, and woodland creatures, both waking up and going to their night hideouts. The other is a thin line of trees on the edge of a cliff. The beauty is breathtaking, don't get me wrong. But this is a sight I'd rather just drive past, not be stuck looking at for hours on end.

I'm going to strangle Alice next time I see her. She should have sent someone out by now. I've made plenty of decisions about disassembling her shoe racks, burning the left shoe of each pair.

I scream at the top of my lungs out over the water.

"You shouldn't be attracting that kind of attention to yourself, you know. There might be scary monsters in these woods getting ready to jump out and eat you."

I spin quickly around and almost fall in my haste. Rosalie is leaning against one of the trees, a ripple of sun streaming through the trees gives her an ethereal glow.

"What the hell was that for? Couldn't you have shown up thirty seconds earlier or informed me of your presence in a less frightening manner?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Her brow does its infamous raise. Honestly, it just pisses me off further.

While she can get home in no time without relying on machines that constantly break down, us lowly humans are stuck trusting that the machines we own will get us to where we are going in a timely manner. "If Edward would just change me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't bark at me about him. I told you since you started this thing that you wouldn't be happy. Just shows you how much you should trust my judgement."

She saunters over to the my truck and lifts the hood. "So when are you going to let me rebuild this engine and bring it up to a livable standard? Or, better yet, how about you let us buy you a trustworthy vehicle?"

My jaw drops. Those manipulative, scheming vampires! "Alice and Edward set this up! They knew it was the only way to get me to let you touch my truck!"

A smirk! She smirks into the engine of my truck!

I will get them back for this, and I won't be allowing them to fuck with The Beast for long.

* * *

Thanks to Sri and Tiramisue84 for glancing at this and finding my typos.


	14. Prompt 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #19

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Carlisle

Rating: M

Word Count: 496

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

It seems like I've been running for hours; though I know it hasn't been that long. I finally escaped from those freaks only to be seen by a rival gang. I wasn't aware that this city was being fought over.

I'd love to blame the Outbreak, but it had started before the disease decided to leave its mark on these lands.

When most think of the end of civilized society, they think zombie apocalypse. That wasn't what happened. It was more like SARS, only deadlier and uncontainable. Within 48 hours, no large city was immune. Some of us who survived decided to blame the researchers, saying that the virus escaped from a lab. I'm of the opinion it was the Earth fighting to destroy the virus known as mankind.

And what has mankind done since? It has splintered off. The ones with the least amount of inhibitions have claimed the largest cities, each warlord refusing to cooperate with another. Those of us who were lucky to hide, not becoming part of an established ruler's hold—why have civilians when you can have slaves—now live each day foraging on our own, running from one place to the next, trying not to be claimed.

The one saving grace is Mother Nature. Most of the outlying land has been reclaimed by her, providing some shelter from the evils man has turned into.

I turn down the next block, sprinting for the outskirts. I see the beginnings of an old cemetery, crosses and angel statues loom over the morning fog.

I remember reading that graveyards are hallowed ground—no evil can set foot in them. I pray that this still holds since evil has overtaken the world. I careen over the locked gates, landing hard on my left side. I hear them enclosing on me, loud thumps of the hunting party's boots hitting the wet pavement.

With a prayer on my lips, I feel the first bullet enter my body. The piercing pain spreads with each breath, starting from my right shoulder. Apparently evil can pass through the chain-linked fence. I stagger behind the closest headstone. I try to see the wound, but it's too high on my shoulder. I do see the blood pooling on the front of my shirt. I take this as a good sign.

I wait, trying to calm my racing heart. After a minute or two, I can no longer hear the hunters. It's my chance to make an escape. I rise to my knees, getting ready to push off from my toes. Counting down from three, I force myself forward.

I get three steps before I feel the next bullet. My leg collapses.

They don't bother to see if they killed me.

I remain on the wet earth. Just as the sun breaks through the cloudy sky, I hear footsteps coming from the direction I was heading.

A few sets of hands reach down, lifting me up. We creep back into the graveyard.

* * *

Thanks to Hummingbirdff for taking this one on.


	15. Prompt 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 12

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Carlisle

Rating: M

Word Count: 362

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

White walls and brushed steel tables, they even went as far as white tiling for the floors for easy clean up after the experiments. Bleach gets rid of everything except the horrible smell of bleach.

I tried to glance around while they transported me from one hellish hole to another, but I haven't been very successful. At most I saw a nondescript man in a white coat. He never bothered to look up at me or the guys in scrubs pushing my gurney. Was the writing on the tablet that interesting or was transporting a lab rat that common of an occurrence?

On today's journey, they wheeled me past stairs heading up. This was the first set of stairs I recall spying. With my luck, it won't lead out, just to another room with larger equipment to strap me to. There was no green exit sign above them.

I had thought today might have been an easy day. However, I've been strapped down to this contraption for hours. Do they not realize that the bladder fills up if you put liquids into the body? That is the fourth bag they've attached to my IV.

I was about to piss the floor when a new doctor came in. He didn't look like anyone else I'd seen here: no white coat, no government type hair cut, smile that didn't seem malicious. And he spoke to me—not at me, to me—expecting a response. I couldn't tell you the last time someone spoke to me like a person who can form thoughts and words on their own.

He unchained me and walked with me to the bathroom stall (us lab experiments don't deserve privacy when human functions need to be taken care of). Oddly, he turned his back while I did my business. When he doesn't put me back on the transport gurney, I look into his eyes, only they aren't the vibrant red I'm used to. I can only describe them as dandelion yellow.

All these small courtesies caused me to do the unthinkable and ask a question. "Who are you?"

His eyes lit up as he answered, "You can call me Carlisle."

* * *

Thanks to HummingbirdFF for glancing at this.


	16. Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 20

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Heidi/Angela

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I always believed they were just stories told to frighten children. Tales narrated by parents to get their kids to stay in bed at night, so they could have some quiet time in the evenings. Fables whispered by an older sibling to scare the sleep out of younger siblings while under a blanket on warm summer nights.

The screams got louder as we're led further underneath the castle. The antique sconces, holding the flickering oil lamps, added an eerie glow to the stone walls and threadbare rugs. If only there were some suits of armor lining these hallways, I'd assume I was dreaming. Instead the echoes of each of her stiletto steps ricocheted off the walls, back the way we came.

The group was stopped in front of a large set of doors. Heidi, the reason I'd been led into those depths, pulled me aside before I could follow the others. The wooden doors slammed shut as we turned down a forking hallway. I tagged along behind her, my hand loosely clasped in hers. Her long, toned legs were hard to keep my eyes from.

New screams erupted behind us. I stopped to turn back, but she recaptured my attention with her mesmerizing violet eyes.

I was so entranced with her beauty, I almost missed the room filled with torture devices from days long gone. A woman, barely clad in anything, was strapped down and stretched upon a rack. A large leather ball gag was seated in her mouth, muffling her screams every time the whip landed somewhere on her body. Her red eyes flashed to mine before I was pulled further on.

Eventually I ended up in a dining room, a fully lit candelabra resting on the table.

"Are you hungry? We have a meal ready to be served."

My stomach grumbled, answering her. She led me to the table, sitting down beside me, her bare knee brushing my jean clad one. What I could only describe as a servant girl, no older than fourteen with jet-black hair, placed a covered plate in front of me. Heidi didn't receive a plate of her own._ Guess she already ate._ I lifted the lid to see a slice of lasagna and side salad.

Two bites in, she brushed my hair behind my ear.

She leaned closer. "I knew you were meant for me the minute my eyes landed on you. Welcome to eternity."

From my hair, her hand moved to the back of my neck, gripping it tight. I couldn't find enough breath to let out a scream as her teeth pierced my skin.

That burning hell I'd found myself in wasn't supposed to happen on my 21st birthday. I just wish I could have informed my brothers that vampires are real, that the stories I told them to frighten them were based on facts, not myths.

The pain recedes into my throat as I open my eyes. I'm met with a familiar face, beautiful ruby red eyes shining at me.

* * *

Big thanks to Sri and Hummingbirdff for help with this.


	17. Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 16

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Jasper/Maria

Rating: T

Word Count: 420

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

The tent didn't keep the dust out. It permeated everything from skin to weapons. She kept trying to wipe it off the glass-encased map on the wall. The one where she keeps her dreams of world domination alive. I'd given up on pointing out that the smaller map, the one zoomed in on North America that lay on the table between us, showed a decline in her arena of terror. Terror that, I will admit, I helped spread initially.

It has been only three years since I left. Her domain has shrunken by over a third. The other warlords must have figured out quickly that I was the one who kept her newborns in line. If my replacement had been a decent fighter, I wouldn't have taken care of him so smoothly, giving me undisturbed access to her tent and mumblings.

She should have left Texas alone. There was plenty of space for her to conquer south of her holdings. I wouldn't have cared as much if those humans were being turned into pawns for her greed. Or maybe it was her way of getting back at me, to destroy the little bit of humanity that remained locked up tight in my heart, attached to the few memories I still possessed of my little sister.

Her granddaughter looked exactly as she did at that age—the same age she was when I left to fight for the Confederate. Blond ringlets floated down her back. Only that last time, blood soaked through them, distorting the color. Watching over them seemed like the best way to try and redeem myself, to try and escape all the pain and torture I brought upon others. Instead, I failed at that too. I was too late to prevent one of her newborns from ripping out my niece's throat.

Today she will pay for that blunder, the misstep that has caused a desolate void to take over my body. It no longer takes a draining effort to keep others' emotions out. It is easy to manipulate hers without the distraction. A false sense of security plastered over her frustration with losing battle after battle.

I hop over the table, her back still facing me. With a quick twist of my shoulders, her head snaps off. Not even a cry of surprise could leave her mouth.

The glass is now splattered with her venom, venom that caused me to become the monster I am. If only burning it would eradicate the weight resting on my battered soul.

* * *

Thanks go out to Tiramisue84 and Tinsley Warren for looking this over.


	18. Prompt 02

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #02

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 329

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I flipped through the pictures, each telling a different chapter of the same sordid story. The story presented was more of a stage production, shifting the eye's focus and hiding the realities I lived. Long sleeves and pants covered not only my arms but hers as well. At the time, neither of us said a word. People saw what they wanted to—a happy middle-class family.

Each revealed photo showed the same thing, dead eyes shadowed on a smiling face. Each captured happy moment a lie. I look back at my youth and wonder why nobody questioned my broken arms and battered legs.

It's not like I thought anyone would believe me or treat me differently if I spoke up. After all, he constantly said I deserved it. Who was I to disbelieve my father, the Chief of Police? And Renee? She ended up just as blue and purple as I. What chance did she really have to prevent him from attacking me? I was just thankful she didn't feel the need to reiterate Charlie's messages.

Instead she left me in a bathtub full of her blood. Questions were finally asked and I was whisked out of that situation and into years of therapy.

Each day I enter the classroom now, I study each student, making sure to notice any changes on their little bodies. I watch as they interact (or don't interact) with their peers. I constantly check to see emotions other than fear and pain in their eyes. I hear the other teachers whispering behind my back about how over the top I am. They look at it as OCD moments, but I know that every time I overlook a bruise, I could be overlooking something much more important. I don't want to be the one responsible for the next person to take their own life due to a hideous home situation.

I can't live with another death on my conscience, another suicide for me to find.

* * *

Thanks to Tiramisue84 for looking this over, as always


	19. Prompt 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 18

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Carlisle

Rating: T

Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Warning: Contains M/M slash.

* * *

It'd been almost sixteen months since I met the man beside me. The leaves were mostly done changing colors and had started to fall.

People seem to like to propose around the holidays. I didn't think I could wait that long.

We finished eating dinner early tonight. I suggested we go for a walk before the rain, cold and early sunsets destroyed the opportunity to enjoy the outdoors after a stressful day at work. He never refused my suggestions when I gave him a mischievous smile.

About a half mile from the apartment there's a park that we typically head toward. Once there, I noticed that some generous soul decided to rake all the fallen leaves into giant piles around the edges of the grassy area.

Carlisle may be older, but he can act like such a child at times, completely carefree. He veered off and headed straight for the largest pile. He didn't bother looking back to see if I followed; he knew I'd follow him almost anywhere.

Instead of belly flopping into the leaves, he managed to gracefully flip his body midleap, landing in the middle of the pile on his back.

"What? You too good to get dirty with the doctor?"

He had never been so bold before._ Shit! Did he know what I had been planning?_ The ring had been sitting in my pocket for three days, reminding me to man up and ask him. _Worse yet, is he going to ask before I can?_

I couldn't find words. Luckily, my mouth was closed when he threw a handful of leaves at me. I hadn't removed the last leaf stuck in my hair before his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into the leaves.

"I could hold you like this forever."

I slid my hand into my pocket, getting ready to pull out the ring and ask this man to be mine. But, it wasn't there!_ Where the hell could it have gone? I didn't think these jeans were loose enough to have a ring go flying. Shit!_

"What's wrong? You only curse when stressed. You might as well tell me."

"I lost the ring."_ Dammit, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud._

"What ring?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Look, Edward, you've been a basket case for days. Just tell me what's wrong so we can find a solution."

I reached up, grasping my hair as word vomit left my mouth. "I got you a ring. I had everything planned. I wanted to ask you to marry me, but the ring's gone. I checked my pocket before I locked the door. It was there."

"Are you trying to tell me you lost my engagement ring?"

"What? No, I'm saying you lost your engagement ring when you dragged me into this pile of leaves. Guess this means you get your wish to play in the leaves longer. Only now you're stuck looking for your ring… Wait! Did you just say yes without me asking?"

* * *

Thanks to HummingbirdFF for the first fifty words being chopped, and a larger thanks to Tiramisue84 for finding those last few pesky words.


	20. Prompt 08

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #08

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Leah, Emily, Rachel

Rating: M

Word Count: 374

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

For as long as I can remember, I've always been the one outside looking in. In my youthful ignorance, I thought maybe it would end once high school was over. Yet, here I am in my mid-twenties still looking at the hordes of people smiling, partying, and flat out ignoring me. I used to try and make small talk, but there is only so much one can deal with being talked down to or blown off.

I look across the bar at the four of them, ordering round after round of cocktails to celebrate Emily's engagement. It's sad when not even my own cousin will include me in the festivities in her honor.

I look down at my empty pint glass and debate whether getting up and dealing with them is worth the escape into another beer before heading home to an empty apartment.

Glancing at my watch, I decide it's worth the hassle. Nobody wants to go home alone on a Friday night by eight.

Just as I reach the bar, my would-be peers shriek out a toast. I hope the commotion leaves me in the shadows long enough to grab my drink and return to my table. Unfortunately for me, luck hasn't been on my side for years. Rachel, one of the town's goodie-two-shoes and the one who made my life the most miserable in high school, notices me.

She raises her voice to make sure the entirety of the bar's patrons can hear her next comment. "You are so lucky Sam came to his senses. Who would even believe he used to date your cousin? This next one is to Sam! For moving on with his life, choosing the best gal and leaving behind those who dragged him down. Cheers!"

Making sure to maintain eye contact with me, she downs the rest of her cocktail. The bartender finally makes it through the crowd at the bar to ask me what I want. I throw some money on the bar and head for the door.

I stop on the bridge out of town. I climb out of my beat up Toyota and peer into the rushing waters below. I glance back at my car.

There are multiple ways I can find escape.


	21. Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 317

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Round and round.

Back and forth.

Yes and no.

On and off.

It's like you can't decide on anything, constantly changing your mind and flipping the soundtrack to which you live. It should be simple. Either you want a future with me or you want to spend your future with him. Yes, it might be a big decision, but I can't handle your constant mood swings and indecisions any more.

I have to think about more than just myself. I have other people who depend on me for their well-being. The confused looks on their faces breaks my heart every time they ask where you are and I can't give them an answer.

When we started seeing each other, I was up front. I told you that I had to think about more than just myself, that dating me meant loving more than just me and helping bring up two beautiful souls. You said you understood, that you were more than happy to love my munchkins and be a part of their lives.

However, your actions spoke louder.

You can't be as careless and irresponsible with your own life when there are others that need you around and in one functioning piece. If you want more "adventure," as you constantly call it, then maybe you should just say goodbye to us. Go off on the back of his motorcycle and play daredevil, jumping off cliffs and skydiving.

So instead of waiting for you to break our hearts some more, I'm saying our time together has come to an end. The needle has reached the end of our A-side.

Maybe at some point in the future, we can try again. A point when you are less focused on yourself and are willing to make sacrifices for those you love.

Until then, I wish you luck in finding yourself. For now, I'm leaving the B-side of our record blank.

* * *

Thanks to hummingbirdFF for reading this over.


	22. Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 15

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 421

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple weekend away.

The two of us.

A cabin in the mountains.

Snow and skis during the day and sex in front of the fireplace at night.

Instead I have a broken arm and haven't been able to enjoy this trip. Hell, I didn't even break my arm while skiing… I broke it trying to get the fucking suitcase down from the attic two days before we left.

Now, no matter how long I stared at the flickering flames, all I wanted to do was build a nest on the couch with blankets and hide from everything. I couldn't even spike the hot cocoa Bella kept handing me with Kahlua, let alone enjoy the bottles of wine I carefully picked for us to share. At least I'd have had a nice high going thanks to the percoset if I weren't in so much pain.

She seemed to think the more snowman marshmallows she threw on top, the more they would cheer me up. I just wanted to pluck each one out and watch as they melted and burned in the fire.

"If you aren't careful, that face is going to stick."

"I'm not one of the kids. I don't believe in garbage like that anymore."

"Fine. Get out of this funk or you can sit here in the cottage by yourself all day and sleep on the couch alone at night. Just 'cause you got injured and can't go skiing doesn't mean that you can't enjoy this kid-free weekend."

I wasn't sure if it was her words or glare that caused my jaw to drop onto my nest-covered lap. Sure she spoke to the kids in that voice when they royally screwed up, but she had rarely raised her voice in anger in my direction.

Or maybe it was the see-through purple teddy.

Yeah, I'm guessing it was the teddy. It didn't matter how long we had been together, there was something about Bella standing there with such confidence and so much skin on display that turned off all my functioning abilities besides getting her the rest of the way naked and ravaging her until she was hoarse from screaming my name.

"So what's it going to be: naughty or nice?"

I placed the mug on the end table, not caring if I missed the table completely and the cocoa ended up all over the hardwood floors.

I got up just enough to wrap my arms around her, pulling her with me into the nest.

* * *

Special thanks to HummingbirdFF and TiramiSue84 for pushing past the hump on this one.


	23. Prompt 07

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 07

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Carlisle

Rating: M

Word Count: 472

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

Leaving the shelter of the woods for the fame and fortune promised with working on film stages seemed like the right decision at the time. The constant commotion of cameras, lights and shouting porn stars started out as glamorous and quickly turned to torture. And don't get me started on the fluffers who think they are the gods' gift to men. Ugh! What ever made me think it would be a good idea to abandon my peaceful, woody back yard in Washington and move to the San Fernando Valley?

I've met some beautiful people along the way, some who have allowed me the pleasure of combining our lives. However, I'm not sure it was worth losing the beauty of the woods at dusk.

Taking a walk around my parents' house has reminded me that smog, money and naked people really aren't a healthy way to live. Now if I can only find a career back here that would overlook the past five years I've spent writing, directing and acting in pornographic films, my life would be set. Or at least it would if I could also convince the girls of my dreams to stop acting in films as well.

The four of us could be happy here.

I can just see Rose opening up a garage in town, granted she won't be working on the high end cars here, but I'm sure she will be happy restoring some of the classics that continue to survive around here. Plus who wouldn't want a lovely lady working on their vehicles?

Bella, now there's a girl who was made for small town living if we just ignore the prejudices that come with it. She really is the heart of our household. Then again, I think she could easily take over the bookstore in town. I know I can convince Mrs. Cope to retire and sell the shop.

Alice will be the hardest one to convince to stop. That girl is such a nymphomaniac. With three others of us in the house, we might be able to keep her sated, and I know she has been wanting to switch her focus from the films to toy production. Hell, I'm sure this area would be a great place for her to start an adult store if she would rather just sell them than design them.

I retrace my steps, heading back toward the house, out of the comfort of the wild. My girls are on the back porch waiting for me.

Only they aren't alone. One of the new neighbors appears to be regaling them with stories. As I get closer I notice her hand lingering on Bella's arm. There is a twinkle in Rose's eyes that only appears when her interests are peaked.

Maybe convincing them to move here will take a woman and not me.

* * *

Special thanks to TiramiSue84 for unintentionally inspiring this polyamory flash to write itself. Love to hummingbirdff for catching all my screw ups.


	24. Prompt 09

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #09

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Emmett/Rose/Jasper

Rating: T

Word Count: 496

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I sit in one half of the room. He is in the opposite. The distance between us hasn't been this small in what feels like a decade. Yet, there is still this uncrossable wide divide.

The clock ticks. I fidget with my phone. He re-adjusts his legs.

No word yet from the doctors. I switch to a magazine left behind by someone else, trying to make time move faster. The less I have to sit here, staring at the man who made my life miserable, the easier it will be to continue living as if he doesn't exist.

My stomach grumbles. It's been almost four hours since she was brought in. I didn't get a chance to finish my morning routine of snack packing before the call came.

I knew I should have been the one to take Rose to the doctor this morning. Not that it would have changed anything. I'd still be sitting in the hospital waiting for news, hungry and feeling helpless.

Emmett stumbles into the waiting room, his arm wrapped in a cast, a bandage across his left ear and forehead. His eyes find me. "Any word yet?"

I can't give more than a small shake of my head before the tears start down my face. He sits next to me, grasping my hand with his non-injured one. I feel his body tense. I guess he got a look at the other person across the room.

"Just don't, Emm. It's bad enough I don't know what's happening with Rose and that you are already injured. I'm not sure I can handle you getting hauled off by the cops for fighting."

Before he can respond, the doctor walks in. "I'm looking for Rosalie Hale's family."

Three of us stand up. I glare at the person moving toward us while Emm finds his voice first. "Is she okay? When can we see her?"

"She is out of surgery. Everything went well with fixing her leg and punctured spleen. However, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we were unable to stop some of the bleeding caused by the trauma without removing her uterus."

I zone out, waiting for him to say I can see her, see for myself she is alive and healing.

He has the nerve to speak up at that point. "So, my sister is going to be okay? She'll live?"

"She hasn't been your sister in over a dozen years! You being here doesn't change that or what you did to her, to us. You should just leave before she sees you. I'm not sure what hospital policy is, but I'm guessing it's to keep their patients calm. Having you around, spitting vitriol about our relationship and the decisions we have made to be together, will do nothing but upset her and cause her blood pressure to skyrocket."

Emmett tugs on my hand still enclosed in his larger one. "Come on. Doc says the two of us can see her now."

* * *

Lots of hand holding and encouragement from Tiramisue84 & Hummingbirdff for this one. Much love to these ladies.


	25. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 11

Pen Name: bigblueboat

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 418

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

It went just as we'd planned; not even a neighbor's dog saw us. We slipped in, grabbed the bags of diamonds and walked out. It was like he didn't know two of us for years, didn't train us to follow in his footsteps.

Honestly, I'm not surprised that he assumed we were too loyal to get back at him. Yet, how could we not after he turned on us? Tried to turn us against each other. What a fucking idiot. I'd give my life for her. She is the closest thing to family I have. Well, Alice and now Jasper, and in some twisted way, even his sister.

Four velvet bags, each containing a collection of cut gems and jewels, sitting at the bottom of the ice chest at my feet are going to be our salvation, the start of our new life. Three more miles and we leave Arizona, and the US, for good. The back is packed with our suitcases. Jasper keeps whistling with the country music on the radio. I'd tell him to change it, but I'm just too excited to start over. No more looking over my shoulder, expecting the cops to show up and haul me off at any moment. No more worrying about the next heist. No more worrying about which one of us James would bother the next day.

Just no more.

Looking forward, there will be open beaches, cocktails, maybe even looking into formal education. When you are kept awake at night worrying how the latest foster family is going to abuse you, school and learning become a dream that you just can't afford. I will give James credit for getting us out of the last household. Those old creepy guys needed to have their dicks cut off with a rusty saw. I'm just grateful James got us out before they had a chance to get Alice alone.

We slow down in our beat-up VW wagon as we approach the border. This is it. If we get waved through, nothing can stop us. We will have easy driving all the way down to Jasper's sisters place just outside of Puerto Vallarta.

The border patrol agent takes a quick glance at us and is already looking at the next car in line before even a hello is muttered by anyone. Guess this means we are free.

Once out of the crowded city and on the open desert road, I stick my head out the window, enjoying the clean smell of opportunity.


End file.
